


Treat

by haisai_andagii



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haisai_andagii/pseuds/haisai_andagii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson takes Jason trick-or-treating.  Some michievous behavior is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat

  


Treat

  


“You’ve never been trick-or-treating?!” Dick cried into the speakerphone, causing a sleepy Bruce to spill some of his morning coffee.   

“From the East End, remember?  There were only ‘tricks’ and never treats,” Jason said flatly as he handed his father a napkin.  All he wanted to do was finish his pumpkin pancakes in time to admire the cute girl in homeroom and forget about the debacle that was the third Blackgate Prison riot in the last six months.  Jason never wanted to see another shiv if he could help it.

“Are you serious?!  I never missed a chance to go!  I always went during my days at Haley’s!  And Bruce even took me once when I was little!  Tell him, old man!”  Their father grunted in response before Alfred shoved a piece of toast in yawning his mouth. 

“I don’t understand why this is a big deal...”

“‘Cause you’re a kid!  And kids love to trick-or-treat!”

“Children should enjoy being children,” Alfred interjected, dabbing crumbs from his employer’s chin.

“I’m anything but,” Jason grumbled. “Normal children don’t break the collarbone of a man three times their size.” 

“Agreed and that’s why I am taking you!” Dick exclaimed.  “You need some normal, Jaybird!  And besides, I’m visiting Babs later today anyway for some ‘birdwatching.’  But this is more important!  It’ll be fun!  We’ll have fun, Little Wing!  Fun, fun, fun!”  And then, he hung up, the sound of dial tone filling the silence.  Jason looked at Alfred and Bruce desperately, panic and fear marring his young face.  His father mumbled incoherently about the importance of “team building” and “maintaining a civilian identity,” all the while falling into his oatmeal. 

“Don’t worry,” Alfred said soothingly, wrenching Bruce upright.  “I am almost certain that you will survive.”

\---

  
“Are you ready?!” Dick shouted as he ran about Jason’s room.  He had been an unyielding ball of energy since the moment he had arrived - insisting on hugging everyone (especially Bruce) and flapping his gums incessantly.

“Oh, but gosh darn!  I don’t have a costume!” Jason said, feigning disappointment.  “Well, I guess we can’t go!  You know, The Riddler just got out-”  

“I came prepared!” Dick produced several bulging shopping bags (seemingly out of the air) and emptied their contents onto the bed.  Jason fought to keep a straight face.  His brother had amassed a collection of the most ridiculous costumes he had ever seen in his life.  More than half of them were drenched in sequins, glitter and feathers.  The others looked like a rainbow creature had gotten sick all over them.

“What about this one?” Dick asked, eye twinkling as he displayed a mass pink and white tulle.

“I don’t want to be a fairy princess,” Jason replied through clenched teeth.

“How about this?”

“I am not dressing up as a French maid...”

“Fine. This?”

“No witches.”

“These?”

“No nurses, nuns, or schoolgirls!”

“And this?”

“Again, no princesses!  Why are most of these costumes for ladies?!” Jason cried as he held up a pair of violently neon garter belts. “Why do you have these anyway?”

“Well, Babs and I-” 

“Forget I asked!”

“I know you’ll love this!”

“...Wonder Woman?”

“Alfred told me she’s your favorite superhero!  And she’s on your mug!”

“That’s doesn’t mean I want to parade around in Hippolyta’s girdle!” Jason shouted heatedly.

“Panties are panties,” Dick said earnestly.  “You wear them anywa-”

“Robin. Wears. Shorts.”

“I’m sorry,” Dick said gently and put the costumes aside to pull the boy into a bear hug.  “I just want to make your first Halloween special.”  Jason sighed. 

“Fine.  You have anything else?”

“Well, there is one thing...”  Releasing his little brother, Dick rummaged through the pile.  “Here. This one.  B-but Bruce won’t like it at all.”

“That,” Jason said, smirking with impish delight. “...is perfect!”

\---

  
That night, the spirit of Halloween was alive and well.  Effulgent moonlight flitted across gold and copper tree tops, casting everything in silver light.  A cool wind carried the deep, crisp scent of autumn.  Children scurried under their boughs from house-to-house.  Their raucous cries of sugar-fueled delight filled the air.  

By the third block, Jason was happy that Dick insisted on bringing along his old Radio Flyer.  Their adventure yielded an impressive haul: decadent full-sized candy bars, caramel apples and crisp dollar bills (courtesy of the last-minute crowd).  Nothing but a mountain of candy and not a single toothbrush in sight.  Jason had even run into the homeroom cutie and a few of her equally adorable friends.  Dick used his infectious charm to convince them to tag along for a few houses and exchange phone numbers with his little brother.  

The moon rose higher and higher; a beacon leading them home.  As they strolled up the drive in tandem, Dick listened to his Little Wing chatter on.  He was eager about tonight’s patrol.  He was glad to see him so carefree, especially since Jason had been so adamant about not going.  But from the moment he belted out his first “trick-or-treat,” he was smiling and laughing as a normal little boy should.  Operation Halloween was a success.

As they entered the Manor, the most delicious smell enveloped their noses.  They followed it until they found Alfred in the kitchen, holding a tray of hot apple cider and gingerbread slices.  His treasure of sweets already forgotten, Jason grabbed a slice and took a generous bite.  Dick followed suit, helping himself to some cider.   

“My word,” Alfred began slowly, taking Jason in with wide eyes. “You mustn’t let Master Bruce see you wearing  that .”

“It’s all in good fun, Alfie,” Dick chortled.  “I’m sure he won’t mind-”

“ I  won’t mind what?”  All eyes turned to the pantry door, just in time to see Bruce emerge with a bag of ground coffee.  His eyes narrowed sharply; the tips of his ears turning red.

“What are you wearing, Jason?” he growled, crushing the coffee with a white-knuckled grip.  Dick coughed and hid a nervous smile behind his mug.  Alfred decided that more gingerbread was in need of slicing, retreating to safety to the back.  

“What’s wrong?” the boy asked slyly, taking a bold step forward.  He held his chest high and threw his shoulders back, mimicking that smug (but iconic) pose that drove his father wild with envy. “Don’t you like it?  This was Dick’s after all...”

“I thought I **disposed** of it.”

“Well as you can see, this costume is as indestructible as its namesake.”

“I can’t believe that you went,” Bruce began slowly, voice building in an furious crescendo.  “...as  Superman !!!”

\---

  
Somewhere across the bay, soaring over the gilded city of Metropolis, Clark smiled.

 

  
  
Dedicated to my Robo-Hammy - Cassie Cain.  R.I.P., CC.  Enjoy that big mesh wheel in the sky.   
  



End file.
